youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Bird King in Rio Style
The Bird King is a 1994 American animated epic musical drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It's the 32nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The Bird King was directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, produced by Don Hahn, and has a screenplay credited to Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton. Your favorite Rio Characters are Tyler "Blu" Stewart as Simba, Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart as Nala, Nico as Timon, Perdo as Pumbaa, Rafael Rider as Mufasa, Eva Phillips/Rider as Sarabi, Nigel as Scar, Bruce Stewart as young Simba, Felicia Stewart/Rider as young Nala, Tulio Monteiro as Rafiki, the monkeys as the hyenas, Mauro as Banzai, Viper as Shenzi, The Joker as Ed and Kipo as Zazu. It tells the story of Simba (Blu), a young bird who's taking his father, Mufasa's place as king. However, after Simba's uncle Scar (Nigel) kills Mufasa (Rafael), he must stop his uncle from conquering the Pride Lands and avenge his father. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a bird king rules over the other animals who celebrate the birth of future king Simba, son of King Mufasa (Rafael) and Queen Sarabi (Eva) at Pride Rock. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar (Nigel) is jealous of Simba, who replaces Scar as heir to the throne. A few months later, as Simba (Bruce) grows into a curious young bird, Mufasa gives him a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him the responsibilities of being a king. Later that day, Scar tricks Simba into exploring a forbidden elephant graveyard with his best friend, a female young bird name Nala (Felicia), despite the protests of Mufasa's pink bird, Zazu (Kipo). At the graveyard, the birds are attacked by 3 hyenas, Shenzi (Viper), Banzai (Mauro) and Ed (Joker) before Mufasa, having been alerted to the scene by Zazu, rescues them and willingly forgives Simba for disobeying him. Later that night, the hyenas plot with Scar to kill Mufasa. The next day, Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there while he gets Mufasa. On Scar's orders, the hyenas stampede a large herd of wildebeest into the gorge where Simba is. Mufasa rescues Simba, but as Mufasa tries to climb up the gorge's walls, Scar throws him back into the stampede, killing him. After Simba finds Mufasa's body in the gorge, Scar tricks him into thinking that Mufasa's death is his fault and advises him to run away forever. As Simba leaves, Scar orders the hyenas to go after Simba, but Simba escapes. Scar announces that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a swarm of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. Simba, now far from home, collapses in a desert from exhaustion, but is found by Timon (Nico) and Pumbaa (Perdo), a meerkat and a warthog who nurse him back to health. Timon and Pumbaa take Simba in to live with them in the jungle and Simba lives a carefree life under the motto "hakuna matata" ("no worries"). Years later, Simba (Blu), now an adult, rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala (Jewel). The two reconcile and fall in love. Nala tries to get Simba to come back home, telling him that the Pride Lands have become a wasteland with not enough food and water. Still feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. Then, a wise man name Rafiki (Tulio), a former adviser of Mufasa's, tracks Simba down, telling him that Mufasa is still "alive" and taking him to a pond where he's visited by the ghost of Mufasa, who tells him that he must take his rightful place as the true king of the Pride Lands. Simba realizes that he can no longer run from his past and goes back home. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa join him and agree to help him fight. At the Pride Lands, Simba confronts Scar. Scar taunts Simba, who still feels guilt over his father's death, but when Scar pushes Simba to the edge of Pride Rock, he reveals that he killed Mufasa. The enraged Simba jumps back up and forces Scar to reveal the truth to the other lions. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and the birds fight off the hyenas while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, saying that he's family and places the blame on the hyenas. Simba says that he does not believe Scar anymore, but spares his life and tells him to run away and never return. Scar meekly walks past him, but then attacks his nephew. After a fierce battle, Simba triumphs and throws his uncle off Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, Simba descends from the top of Pride Rock where he's acknowledged by the pride as the rain falls again. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side. Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn birds to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands and the "circle of life" continues. Cast Blu smiled.jpg|Blu as Adult Simba|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Melissa "Jewel" Stewart 2.jpg|Jewel as Adult Nala|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Rafael Ride.jpg|Rafael as Mufasa|link=Rafael Rider Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Sarabi|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Bobby Rider.jpg|Bruce as Young Simba|link=Bruce Stewart Felicia Stewart.jpg|Felicia as Young Nala|link=Felicia Stewart/Rider Nico_Cash.jpg|Nico as Timon|link= Nico Perdo_Stiller.jpg|Perdo as Pumbaa|link=Perdo Nigel 2.jpg|Nigel as Scar|link=Nigel Tulio 2.jpg|Tulio as Rafiki|link=Tulio Monteiro Viper.jpg|Viper as Shenzi|link=Viper Mauro.jpg|Mauro as Banzai|link=Mauro The Joker.jpg|The Joker as Ed|link=The Joker Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Rio Style Movies